


Perfect

by Peppermint_candies



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Academy Era, Baby Fic, F/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s profound of him to say such a thing and Jemma can’t stop the smile the forms as they stop at the bus stop. Leaning up she kisses his jaw. “You are perfect Leo Fitz.” She says and her smile grows as his face turns red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous: Fake relationship au with a one night stsnd and falling pregnant au mash up? For well which ever pairing you like?_
> 
> Oh gosh. I adore this… Thank you for putting this in my ask. :)
> 
> I also cannot write an accent to save my life… so you’ll have to pretend these precious idiots are talking in their native accents.

They are the best of friends but when she takes him home with her from school one year her mother warns her of the boy who has been trying to date her for ages. How the boy will be there at the Christmas party they are meant to attend and that Fitz is welcome to come with them.

So that’s where it begins really. They fake a relationship the hold hands and kiss each others cheeks while being themselves. Honestly half of the campus back in America think they are together. She smiles briefly at the next person who asks about how they met.

"We go to the same school together." Fitz mumbles before squeezing her hand. It’s the first time he’s actually said anything that night to anyone but her and she’s surprised but she can also hear the frustration with people asking the same questions over and over.

But then conversations kind of die down and they move along. She can sense he’s hungry before he even mentions it. She’s his best friend and knows him like the back of her hand. Pulling him towards the food table she sees the boy she’s been trying to avoid for most of the night.

"Jemma!" He says brightly and she groans. "How are you?"

"Hello Rupert. I’m doing well and you?" She asks politely. She absolutely despises the boy as he smiles back at her. It’s honestly the weirdest thing ever.

"Well I’m doing much better now that you are here." Rupert says and Fitz makes a soft noise from behind her. She’s honestly surprised how quiet Fitz has stayed. "Oh… Who is this?"

"I’m her boyfriend." Fitz mutters before pulling Jemma back against him. "And we were heading to get some food." He adds about the same time his stomach gurgles and she grins up at him.

"Oh well Jemma doesn’t have to go with you to get food. In fact I’m sure she’d like to stay here."

Jemma could only roll her eyes before giving Rupert a soft smile. “I actually was looking forward to seeing whats at the food table…” She said before tugging Fitz towards the tables just beyond Rupert. “Perhaps we can catch up some other time.” She says as the leave the other boy standing there dumbstruck.

-

"Give me the backstory on Rupert again?" Fitz says quietly as they have snuck out side for some air with plates piled high with food. She glances back at Fitz who stares at her carefully. It’s not often she hears him being jealous of someone and she smiles brightly at him as she realizes just whats going on.

"We went to school together. I went out with him maybe twice before I came to America for the Academy… He hasn’t left me alone since." Jemma says quietly glancing back through the open door. "He’s got this idea we’re meant to be and it’s no true. I don’t feel anything for him."

-

He’s not sure who spiked the drinks but he can definitely taste the alcohol in them. Glancing back at Jemma he worries slightly for a moment because she can’t hold her liquor as well as she thinks she can.

Looking around he does find her and he reaches out for her hand. Instead he’s surprised as she grabs his arm and pulls him close to her. “Hi.” She murmurs and he can tell she’s already drunk.

"Jemma lets go home." He says softly wrapping an arm around her.

"I like that idea." She says back and he almost chokes on air as he feels her hands wander. He knows drunk Jemma is handsy and like to make him squirm.

"Yeah?" He says softly playing into her suggestions. He doubts she’ll have any recollection of it once they get back to her parents. But at least it’ll get her moving.

-

She’s not easy to convince to head towards her room unless he lets her grab at him. Thankfully it’s been all above the belt so far and he’s nervous because her hands keep sinking lower and lower. “Jemma” He murmurs glancing down at her.

She only grins back before kissing him hard and all his resolve is gone. They’ve done this before once. Right before a really stressful test they ended up waking up naked together. They agreed to not talk about it but honestly it was the only thing really of Fitz’s mind for a while.

He remembered how soft she was and how she seemed to melt against him.

Now he’s remembering those feelings again as she practically tries to rip his jumper away.

-

They wake up tangled within each other they don’t know whose limbs go to who as they wake up slowly. Jemma smiles shyly up at him at first. “Hi.” She whispers and she can’t find it in her to move away. He’s warm and still sleepy.

"Hi."

"Does this change anything about us?" She says quietly looking down at the blankets tangles around them. "Because I can’t lose you." She whispers.

"The only think I’ll hope this changes is that I’m more that just your best friend." He whispers softly leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Oh Fitz…" Jemma whispers and she can feel him tense up for a second before she giggles and slides closer. "You’ve always been more than just my best friend." She whispers softly against his neck.

-

When they go back to America everything has changed but yet it hasn’t. They still go to class, and still spend countless hours together. But they stop bothering to correct people when they ask about them.

They do like to keep the newness of their relationship status well to themselves. Even now as a month or so has passed Jemma still smiles shyly when Fitz practically finds her standing in their little apartment in just his shirt. He’s scared to admit he loves her because they don’t want their work to be hindered by something Shield considers a “hindrance”.

He doesn’t know how to take these mornings waking up to the smell of breakfast and then Jemma standing in his little kitchen making the only thing she can manage not to burn.

He comes to love the fact she’s in his domain in the kitchen early mornings because he enjoys watching the tiny sleeping shorts she wears peak out from under his shirt.

Then that all changes one morning. He’s watching her from his spot against the door jam and he realizes belatedly that she looks like she’s gonna be sick.

He moves out of her way as she sprints to the bathroom and it worries him because Jemma Simmons is never sick. Turning off the stove and moving the pan he follows her to the bathroom and he notices several things that are off.

"Jemma." He murmurs before he watches her practically dive for the toilet again. Reaching out and pulling her hair away from her face he gently rubs her back. "Jemma." He says again before she finally pulls away from the toilet she looks at him helplessly before he’s pulling her into his arms. "It’s okay." He says because she looks like she’s on the verge of tears.

"This shouldn’t be happening. I don’t get sick." She whispers and he smiles for a second. "Leo Fitz stop finding my pain funny."

"I’m not… but Jem… I hate to break it to you…" He murmurs as his hands slowly come around to lay against her kinda pudgy stomach now. "We might need to get you a test." He says softly kissing her forehead. "Just to be safe." He adds last second because despite their relationship they haven’t gotten that far.

"Test? Fitz I am not."

"Just to humor me." He says quietly and she pouts at him. "Mum was a nurse in the maternity ward for ages."

"Fine. But if it’s wrong then you are going to take me out to dinner." She says. "And clean the lab for the next month."

"Deal." He says with a smile. Pulling her back into a hug he holds her for a second and then kisses her hair. "Think you can stomach breakfast?" He whispers.  
  
Jemma only shrugs before pulling back. She’s positive she loves him and this just makes it even more true as he watches her. She knows he’d follow her any where and do all that he can to keep her safe. She can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her.  
  
Sighing softly she pushes him away. “Lets go… The sooner we get dressed and I prove you wrong the better.” She smiles but something in the back of her mind tells her that he’s not wrong and the look that crosses his face for a second makes her almost want to take back what she said.  
  
-  
  
They stand in a little convenience store away from campus and stare at the shelf of pregnancy tests. “Well…” Fitz says quietly holding Jemma’s hand. “Do we just pick one?” He asks looking at all the boxes nervously.  
  
"Well get a few different ones… That way we don’t have any flukes." Jemma says carefully before pulling a box off the shelf to inspect. "I still think this will be a waste." She adds quietly.  
  
It’s not that she never wants children or anything but she can’t see having one now. She’s still so young and they are still in school. They can barely keep each other alive there is no way they’d be able to keep a baby and still go to school but it doesn’t stop her from day dreaming a bit.  
  
But now with the chance of it becoming a reality it makes her nervous. She wants a stable income and quite possibly a home that doesn’t have a leaky faucet and neighbours who stay up all hours of the night. Glancing back at Fitz who looks around the aisle nervously seemingly have wandered down it a little to give Jemma time to look. She smiles as she watches him fidget around reaching out and straightening the items on the shelf.  
  
"Come on." She calls out quietly holding out her hand for him. Placing the three different tests she picked up into her basket. "Lets go." She adds smiling up at him and she absolutely falls in love with the way his eyes light up.  
  
She knows he’s not a social creature by choice but she’s glad he’s willing to put her above his comfort.  
  
-  
  
They don’t speak about the check out process or the fact that they both stood red faced at the cashier who kept asking questions until Fitz finally squirmed away from Jemma murmuring he’ll be outside.  
  
It doesn’t take her long to reach him outside and smiles brightly back at him as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. “That was terrible.” She mumbles curling closer to him. “I think those questions were unnecessary and rude to ask.”  
  
"But everyone wants to know those kinda of answers." Fitz shrugs. "I wonder how many couples our age walk in every day nervous as hell about this."  
  
It’s profound of him to say such a thing and Jemma can’t stop the smile the forms as they stop at the bus stop. Leaning up she kisses his jaw. “You are perfect Leo Fitz.” She says and her smile grows as his face turns red.  
  
-  
  
Even as they get home he is still blushing as she grins at him still. The old women on the bus commenting how nice it was of him to give his seat up for his wife, the little girl he helped into the bus because her mother was struggling with her younger child. Jemma knows Fitz would be a wonderful father. No matter what he says about being a terrible one because his never was around she knows that it’s a lie.  
  
Grinning at him as she kisses his cheek. “Start dinner.” She says before heading towards their shared bedroom. “Not until those.” He murmurs because he’s way to nervous to do anything and the last thing they need is the fire

  
\- 

It doesn’t take long until she finds out the answer. Having refused to let Fitz stay with her in the bathroom because it’d just bother her she opens the bathroom door to find him pacing the apartment.

  
  


Clearly nervous he mumbles to himself before noticing her. Looking at her sheepishly he searches her face before glancing at her hands. “You were right.” Jemma whispers and there is a smile that blossoms on his face and she swears she’s fallen even more in love as he comes to her pulling her into his arms. He murmurs something into her hair and she doesn’t understand at first not until he pulls away asking again.

  
  


"Are we going to have a baby?" He asks again this time not with a mouthful of her hair and she watches him look at her nervously. She can see everything she’s ever wanted and she’s glad he is asking instead of assuming. She only smiles and nods as his entire face lights up again and he leans down to kiss her.

  
  


"Jemma Simmons you are perfect."


End file.
